<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暮光 by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272695">暮光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>宠物鹦鹉Mikele的观察日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暮光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：BDSM涉及，主从关系，宠物鹦鹉Mikele，肢体兽化，dirty talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间刚过五点，伴随着自鸣钟的报时、门外传来一阵吵吵闹闹的声音。格外清亮的少年音色由远及近，点亮走廊的壁灯，一连串极富韵律感的敲击鼓点与叮叮当当的和弦夹杂其间。<br/>
无需特别猜测，这是Mikele的自由时间了。果不其然，书房的门被一把推开，翼族少年拍打着双翼跳了进来，直直冲到你的书桌之前。<br/>
“主人，主人！”<br/>
他这样亲昵地呼唤着你，却并没有什么急于倾诉的话题，只是以翅膀环住你，将你埋在一丛蓬松而柔软的羽毛里。或许是刚沐浴过的缘故，他浑身泛着清爽的浆果香气，竟真令人以为他是一只自由的鸟了。<br/>
怎么会呢？你熟练地把他抱过来，让他骑上你的大腿，双手抚过细瘦的腰肢。摆弄之间，束缚着少年双足的锁链发出连串撞击的脆响，如微风拨弄过房檐下的风铃。天边已初现暮色，浅金色的日光简直像是为他渡上一层神光，令他形如永恒的造物。<br/>
“这么想我？”<br/>
可他哪里配得上永恒二字？他不过是你用几个银币买回来养着玩的少年。他将如流星般短暂地点亮你无趣的生活，然后便熄灭了，沉浸入万古如一的黑夜。你无需关心他的灵魂归处，只要在他身上汲取快乐就够了。<br/>
想象中残酷的美感取悦了你。你挠了挠他的腰侧，少年笑起来，忙不迭地躲痒。<br/>
“想的，Mikele很想您，主人。”<br/>
他这样说着，驯顺地躲进你的怀里，两边羽翼收拢起来，遮掩住瘦削的背部。你将手指伸进密密的羽毛里轻轻搔痒，小鸟满足地抖了抖翅膀，面颊贴住你的胸口磨蹭。<br/>
他当然会想你。你剪掉了他翅膀上绝大多数的飞羽，令他只能做踉跄的滑行；沉重的金属锁链捆缚住他的脚腕，破坏他的平衡感；白日漫长的枯坐令你们的相处成为他唯一的乐趣。你也请了驯兽师调教他，让他学会如何做一只听话的小宠物。<br/>
显然，他学得很好。<br/>
你满意地想着，赏赐般吻了吻他的面颊。<br/>
“真乖。”<br/>
“谢谢您，谢谢主人。”<br/>
他流露出受宠若惊的神情，伸出舌尖，试探地舔了舔你的嘴角。你懒得计较这副表情之下究竟几分真假，手掌已热切地抚上他的后腰。<br/>
你给Mikele吃得不多，便养出这样纤弱得近乎嶙峋的身体。在跪坐的姿态下，脊椎的骨骼拱起一条分明的壁垒，为你的手掌指引方位。<br/>
鸟类被抚摸后背会发情，这个规律也同样适用于其他有翼种族——比如Mikele。<br/>
你漫不经心地抚摸少年的后腰，向后懒散地靠在椅背上，享受这有趣的消遣。<br/>
你给这小东西起名叫做Mikele，偶尔兴起的时候，还会叫他Cocozza。后者是乡间传说里的小精灵，顽皮、自由，对Mikele来说，竟称得上是讽刺。少年并不知道这个词究竟指的是什么，就像他也不知道什么是自由、什么是爱。他只知道，你饲养了他，保护了他，他就得拿出全部来偿还。<br/>
啧，多么天真、甜蜜又愚蠢的小动物。<br/>
一阵呻吟搅乱了你的思绪，将你的注意力引回现实。显然，过分随意的抚触已经令调皮的小鹦鹉难以自拔。他忘情地扭动着腰肢，臀部高高翘起，追逐手掌的热力，渴望你的掌心能够再次触碰敏感腰窝。你掐住他纤长的颈子，五指深陷进一圈细密的绒毛里，将他推远些，少年便拍打着翅膀跪立起来，向你展示他勃起的阴茎。他受到的全部训练从未涉及任何羞耻与自尊，当他渴望得到性的满足时，便会直白地袒露下体，向你表达请求。<br/>
多么贴心的小动物。<br/>
你满意地拍了拍他的脸颊，指尖自颈侧向下划动，捏住乳尖把玩起来。少年并没有发育出适合亵玩的胸部，或者说，与此相反，简直单薄得近乎乏味了，只有敏感的乳尖还能为你提供些许乐趣，只要随便碰一碰就会充血挺立。受益于得当的调教，少年的乳粒格外饱满，浅褐色的乳晕也比一般同类更大些。乳头两边都穿了银色的环，有了这些宝石与金银的繁复装点，Mikele有时也会成为你向客人炫耀并慷慨分享的贵重器皿，一只纯金打造的、会唱歌的机械鸟，用以盛装人类肮脏的欲望。<br/>
少年立刻安静下来，胸口随喘息而上下起伏。你捏住一边乳环向前拉扯，一只手仍扼住他的喉咙，手指隔着白皙的皮肤压住颈动脉。少年心脏的搏动有力地撞击着你的指腹，犹如青鸟撞击着紧闭的囚笼。<br/>
但你从来不会用青鸟、金丝雀、夜莺这样的词汇来描述他，即使这样的念头在脑子里一闪而过，也不会将其宣之于口。一方面，要给他解释新的名词有些麻烦，另一方面，他始终只是一只小鹦鹉，而不是什么更加美好、更加珍贵的玩意，连身上的一枚乳钉都要比他更昂贵、更稀有。他的名字只是随口挑的一串字母，与其他同类区隔，却又不致于疏远成语义的逃离。他是依附你生存的雏鸟，声音甜蜜，羽毛艳丽，却又因此而显得俗不可耐。<br/>
你的男孩吃痛地呻吟起来。你把乳环拽得太过头，连带着乳肉都受力变形，被拉扯成怪异的模样。他的呼吸愈发急促，咬紧了嘴唇，心跳如鼓点般加快了。<br/>
他的痛苦令你感到愉悦，你偏要继续作恶，要戏弄他、践踏他：“来，叫两声？”<br/>
少年用力地吞咽着唾液，喉结顶起，蹭过你的掌心，像是挣扎逃离的飞鸟，而后又重重跌落回来。<br/>
“主人，痛……求您……”<br/>
小鹦鹉就是这样狡猾，擅长用撒娇的语气博取你的怜悯，拿捏出做作的柔软语调，就能瞒过许多好心的客人。<br/>
可是，只消向下望上一眼，便知道他乐在其中。他的阴茎还硬着，后穴分泌的液体已经润湿了穴口，若不是他乖顺地夹紧了屁股，或许早已弄脏你的裤子了。<br/>
所以你丝毫不相信他的求饶，仍旧捏住精巧的银环拧动起来。他可怜巴巴地拍了拍翅膀，无意间掀起一阵凉爽的风，气流如同缺乏约束的野孩子般在房间内乱窜，害得书桌上整齐摆放的文件散乱地摊开了，露出满篇复杂的文字。<br/>
尽管连一个字都认不出，你的小鹦鹉还是知道自己闯祸了。他怯怯地缩回了翅膀，脊背也弯曲下来，含着胸，像个做错了事的孩子。你虽并未因此感到生气，却也还是轻轻扇了他一巴掌，又恶狠狠地拉住乳环把玩起来。对于一只天性浅薄而愚蠢的鸟类来说，这是习得良好教养所不可缺少的一部分。<br/>
为了讨好你，他不得不模仿着窗外真正自由的鸟雀，如你所要求的那样，叫了起来。说来很是奇怪，尽管他与他的同类通常会被划分进有翼的族群中，可他们偏偏缺少了婉转啼鸣的天赋。当然，Mikele要聪明一些，他很快地学会了这种技巧，却照样不愿意这样叫，只能逼着你采取一些粗鲁的手段。<br/>
显然，你给予他的疼痛已经濒临他的承受极限。他的鸣叫很快带上了哭腔，可声音却愈发清澈、甜美。夕阳在他眼尾点出殷红的痣，蜜色的眼瞳覆了一层雾气，使人想起深秋时节的清晨。<br/>
作为一名宽容、温柔的人类饲主，你大部分时候不会让他真的坏掉。一如你所受到的教育所指引得那样，你结束了这短暂的惩罚，奖励似的揉了揉他的胸口和肚子，而他则依恋地蹭着你的每一寸指节，亲吻你无名指上的结婚戒指。<br/>
你揉了揉他的头顶，接受了这无声的崇敬与致歉。这就是养一只小宠物的乐趣了，无论如何，从这样一对漂亮的眼睛里流露出毫无保留的信赖与服从，总是令人无比满足的。<br/>
“你很乖，孩子，我的Mikele，让我亲亲你。”<br/>
你这样说着，爱怜地抚过他面颊的一道红热痕迹，疼痛在那里氤氲而起，一如白日自地面升起的暑气。他驯顺地点头，俯身从桌上的果盘里含一枚紫葡萄，接着贴近你，献上他甜美的舌尖，领受你的呼吸。你立刻衔住那截软肉，搂紧他的腰肢，与他接吻。你的手在后腰与臀部的位置逡巡，不时拍打着挺翘的臀肉，作温和的戏弄。你们的舌头彼此勾连、纠缠，那颗葡萄在接吻的间隙被挤碎，深紫色的汁液染污了你的领口，糜烂的果肉、果皮与核统统被你推进他的嘴里，强迫他咽了下去。<br/>
反正他是一只鹦鹉，没准也会喜欢吃这类种子。<br/>
你模模糊糊地想着，揉弄腰窝的力道又加重几分。本能牵引着可爱的少年分了心，由着你在他口腔里胡乱翻搅，自己只顾着扭动身体，快乐的尖叫挤在喉咙里，酿成酒一样醉人的哼叫。他的阴茎抵在你睡衣的腰带上，简直像是要撩开你的衣服，向你求欢。<br/>
迷信的人坚信这类有翼的人形生物会引诱人类交媾，或许自有其道理。你如此下了定论，手指有意无意地抚上臀缝，代替目光，第无数次探索着这具令人着迷的肉体。<br/>
当然，你还不会太快进入他、享用他。那样太仓促了，Mikele能够为你带来的乐趣远不止这些。<br/>
亲吻仍继续着，只是彼此交换空气的姿态已经和缓了许多，你尝够了他的滋味，便不再急于吮吸他的嘴唇与舌尖，而是安然享受着他的啄吻。少年亲近人的姿态是很天真的，他似乎永远也学不会如何在舌吻的间隙换气，不懂得舌头的游戏为何能够带来快感。他只会像一只鹦鹉似的，浅浅地、连续不断地贴上来、躲开、再贴上来。相较于人类的手臂，一对色彩斑斓的羽翼虽然漂亮，却实在不够方便，他几乎只能依靠腰腿的力量维持平衡，于是起伏亲昵之间总是东倒西歪，非得受你扶着不可。<br/>
你由着他去了，继续抚摸起他的身体。你故意将手按在他胸口，感受他因本能的恐惧而颤抖，却还是乖乖地挺起胸膛。你照他的样子亲了亲他，让他不要害怕。这一次，你要温柔得多了。你没有再为他制造疼痛，而是用拇指按住硬起的乳粒揉了揉，把这可爱的器官按进绵软的乳肉，指甲轻扫过顶端的褶皱。他可怜巴巴地哼叫几声，两瓣湿漉漉的嘴唇之间呼出热气，又带着这股暖意贴上你的下颌，乖巧地舔舐起来。<br/>
你知道他馋了，贪恋你为他带来的快感，眼巴巴地想要得到更多。有翼的族群的确更加敏感，更容易感受到性事带来的快乐。可愚蠢的小鹦鹉被欲望冲昏了头脑，只知道依凭本能行事，却不记得每次做到最后都是怎样哀求你放过他。<br/>
仅仅抚弄乳尖，还不足以把你的小宠物送上高潮。于是你的手继续往下探去，略过他柔软的小腹，直白地握住他的阴茎。他贴在你耳边，情不自禁地尖叫了一声，讨好地抖动起翅膀，拼命地贴进你的掌心。现在，小鹦鹉最敏感的地带已经完全在你控制之下，烈火般的情欲在后腰与阴茎之间的部位膨胀起来，可他还不敢乱动，只得眼巴巴地看着你。<br/>
作为一只得到精心饲养的鸟类，他的下腹非常干净。你会要求仆人每日为他剃毛，保证这里光滑、洁净，适宜把玩与欣赏。他难耐地喘息着，像一只真正的鸟一样，用你喜欢的音调啾啾地叫，想讨得你的爱怜。<br/>
你没有立即满足他，而是捏了捏手中勃起的硬物，饶有兴味地赏玩起来，如同赏玩走廊上的一只绘金花瓶，或是瓶中一枝新鲜的玫瑰。或许是受到了种族特征的影响，比起人类来说，少年的阴茎更纤长些，乖巧地竖起，陷在你的手掌中，露出顶端与根部。他的阴囊也鼓胀起来，沉甸甸地坠在胯下，由于后穴分泌体液的缘故，会阴已经变得湿润，大腿内侧的肌肉因跪姿带来的疲劳而轻微颤抖起来。<br/>
你对他的姿态非常满意。他显然已经彻底沉溺于即将被你玩弄的想象之下，却仍然能保持着良好的教养，尊重你对他的绝对权力。这让你想起刚刚把他买回来调教的日子，那时候的Mikele可是任性又急躁，总想着逃跑，甚至会对人表现出攻击性。<br/>
当然，他已经学乖了，这完全归功于你。<br/>
“你知道我想看到什么，对吧？”<br/>
“是的，主人。”<br/>
他温顺地收拢了羽翼，翅膀末端的骨骼顶住扶手，以便稳定身体。由于剪去了飞羽的缘故，少年的双翼看起来多少有些怪异。你为此真心地遗憾过，若他愿意更听话些就好了。<br/>
你开始为他做手活。这本来是非常无聊的工作，若非小鹦鹉身体构造殊异，你本来可以让他自己玩给你看的。或许，是时候养一只新宠物了。你垂着眼睛注视他的阴茎，加快了抚弄的速度。<br/>
幸而小鸟的神态与声音还能为你添些乐趣。他看起来全然沉迷于此，不停扭动身体。他的羽毛轻搭在你按揉他后腰的手臂上，簌簌地扫动。他的音调也越来越高，并且顾不得维持刻意模仿出的鸟鸣，只是不断呻吟着，要你再快一点。<br/>
没过多久，他就高潮了。快感骤然冲破最后的障蔽，几乎使他快乐得忘乎所以，呻吟声戛然而止，像被掐住了喉咙，双腿也失了力气，若非你手掌的支撑，他恐怕就要向后栽下去了。<br/>
但是，你总会抱住他的。他似乎对此深信不疑，而你并不打算解释其中的误会。<br/>
接着，你打开抽屉，在Mikele迷离的注视下挑选玩具。你的小宠物对抽屉里的所有物件都很熟悉，你拿这些形状不一的小玩具满足过他——或者说，是折磨过他。你当着他的面故意露出犹豫的样子，食指的指尖自左向右划过，拿起了你心里早已选定的一个小玩具。粗看之下，它与人类阴茎略有些近似，只是表面自下而上螺旋状分布着细小的突起，顶端也并非钝圆状，反倒由四条钝刺顶出略微张开的花苞形状，露出中空的幽暗通道。<br/>
这玩具并不是所有玩具中最粗大的，也并没有震动功能，可小鹦鹉却不安地颤抖起来，试图激起你的怜悯。<br/>
“主人，会坏的……求您了，主人……”<br/>
你没有理会他的求饶。毕竟，先前也是他发出了邀请，求你尽情享用他的身体。而且，一只鹦鹉本就该学会产卵。<br/>
“几颗？”<br/>
“四颗就……”他瞥见你皱起了眉头，连忙改了主意，“不，请您给我六颗，主人。”<br/>
虽然Mikele总改不掉懒惰的毛病，但好在还算听话。你这样想着，满意地揉了揉他的头顶，把玩具放在了桌上。<br/>
“来，自己吃下去。”<br/>
Mikele被你半抱着爬上了桌子。你好心地扶住了产卵器，而他跪在那硬物上方，穴口贴住顶部，磨磨蹭蹭地，不愿意往下坐。顶端的硅胶软刺在挤压下轻微内扣，很快便被他蹭湿了，倒省了润滑的功夫。<br/>
察觉到他的不情愿，你只得掐住他大腿内侧白嫩的皮肉拧了半圈，用疼痛催促他行动：“听话。”<br/>
他对尖锐的痛苦毫无抵抗之力，只得仰起头阻止流泪的冲动，一边调整姿势，温顺地向下沉腰。<br/>
尽管这作用奇异的玩具此刻还没有展示最具侵略性的形态，吞下它还是不大容易。你的小鹦鹉咬着嘴唇，费力地往下坐，穴口未经扩张就被强行撑成异性的轮廓，逐一吞下细密的突起。他的后穴经受过足够的调教，倒不至于被这点程度玩坏，只是不大舒服罢了。至于那些求饶的话，你只是将其当作粘人的撒娇方式，一笑置之。<br/>
你依旧把玩着他的阴茎，逼迫软趴趴的性器立刻兴奋起来。他还处在射精后的不应期，这点人类特征使他难以在再次勃起的过程中得到快感，反而被下腹处怪异的酸胀感摄住，痛苦地皱起了眉头。<br/>
但他不会反抗你，他永远都不会反抗你。你短暂地停手，拿一张纸巾，擦去腹部由他自己射上去的精液，挨上去舔了舔柔软洁净的皮肉，而他则趁这转瞬即逝的机会喘息着，放松后穴，继续沉下身体，贪婪地吞吃着玩具，直到臀部碰到你的手指。<br/>
“主人……”<br/>
他在示意你挪开手。你当然照办，转而握住玩具的底座，将产卵器全部捅进他的肠道。你的想象延伸至手掌，令你产生了奇妙的感悟，你似乎能够目视他温暖、湿润、紧密的肠道，触到皱起的肠壁，感受他究竟有多么害怕这玩具，又有多么期待它。<br/>
“没事的，你会喜欢的。”<br/>
你耐着性子安慰了一句，手腕轻轻转动，好让钝刺更彻底地打开他的身体，为承受他所要求的六颗卵作预备。无需多加吩咐，他已顺从地躺了下去，双脚踩住桌沿，顶起胯部。这个姿势能让他将产卵器完全吞入身体，也会让接下来的一切更加轻松。小鹦鹉不是第一次玩这个游戏了，他知道该怎么保护自己。<br/>
于是，你将三枚半透明的卵依次填入了中空的通道。这次的卵做得略大于标准尺寸，得依靠助推器才能帮他全都吃下去，形状近似触手的玩具也更加胀大，细密的突起顶开肠道的褶皱。他闷哼着，试图忍耐异物入侵的麻胀感，以及前列腺被碾磨所带来的尖锐快感。<br/>
正如你所预料得那样，尽管少年本能地排斥一切玩具，可他总还是能从这些小玩意中得到快感。<br/>
随着助推器与通道渐趋楔合，明胶的卵被逐一送进甬道深处，填堵在里面。与鸟类身体的高温相比，三枚圆卵的凉意便格外明显。Mikele咬紧了嘴唇，膝盖下意识向内并拢，又立刻反应过来，重新张得更开，为你展示他的下体。<br/>
“这才是乖孩子。”<br/>
你满意地捏了捏他的屁股，拿出余下的三枚卵。即使对小鹦鹉来说，这个数量也略有些超过，但你乐于看他偶尔挑战一下自己的极限。何况，就算他不能全都排出来，明胶也会在他的身体里融化，不会真的影响你使用他。<br/>
第四、第五枚卵也顺利地滑进他的身体。他看起来已经濒临忍耐的极限了，脚趾蜷缩着，挤压肉乎乎的脚掌，拇趾踮起，半身悬空，只有肩膀与颈子分担着他的重量，令人甚至担心他会把自己的脖子扭断。他的腿在颤抖，锁链的金属扣节便跟着彼此碰撞，哗啦啦地响。他的翅膀覆在肚子上，那些蛋已经将平坦而柔软的小腹撑出些微的弧度。然而你们都记得，还有一枚卵没有放进去。<br/>
但他不敢求饶，至少不敢将他的意思转化为词句。虽然你时常放纵他的小脾气，但是这并不意味着他可以在一天之内犯下太多错误。所以，他只是小声地哼哼着，“主人、主人”地不断叫你，像金鱼吐出一串泡泡那样，指望你怜悯他、赦免他。<br/>
然而，你并不认为小鹦鹉值得你的宽容。你捏着他的脚腕，在一边膝盖上亲了亲，作徒有其表的安慰。或许是先前跪得有点久，他的膝盖被磨红了。<br/>
“还有一颗。Mikele会为我做一个乖孩子的，对吧？”<br/>
“是的、是的，主人。”<br/>
他一面应答着，一面放松身体，嘴唇自紧咬的齿列间挣脱，显得更加红润。从表面上来看，他似乎完全做好接受第六枚卵的准备了。<br/>
当最后这枚卵还停在产卵期通道内的时候，他看起来还勉强能够忍受，只是轻蹙着眉，抿紧嘴唇，作出不大乐意的样子来。你没有计较他的失礼，从他双腿肌肉不自觉紧绷的姿态上来看，要承受更多的卵，确实并不轻松。于是你按着他的肚子轻轻揉了两把，握住他的脚踝抬高。<br/>
“再放松一点，不会很难的。”<br/>
他对你似乎有一种盲信的态度，又或者对于他的身体来说，你的语言比他的意志拥有更加优先的控制权。总之，他温顺地抬高双腿，两脚张开更大的间距，锁链也被绷直，悬在你眼前。先前被体温捂热的桌面业已凉了下来，冰得他抖了抖翅膀。<br/>
第六枚卵推进的过程很是艰难。许是难得的良心发作，又或者是故意延长这段痛苦，你推得很慢，半透明的卵缓缓挤入他的肠道，推开已堆积在他肠道里的其他兄弟姊妹，带来格外鲜明的胀痛感。<br/>
小鹦鹉又要哭了。他的翅膀软趴趴地捂住腹部，漂亮的羽毛掩盖肚皮上形状怪异的突起，秀气的鼻尖抽动着，眼眶被雾气润成诱人的绯红。<br/>
“很难受吗？”<br/>
你这样问他，而他点了点头。<br/>
“肚子要撑破了……”<br/>
他这样说着，张开翅膀将你圈起来，一副撒娇的模样。显然，如果你能将产卵器抽出来，他会好过很多。<br/>
你俯下身，亲了亲他的鼻尖，开始抚摸他的阴茎。Mikele已经摆脱了不应期的影响，形状可爱的阴茎在你手里再次勃起。尽管一直表现得不大舒服，可他的身体早已经习惯了接受玩弄和调教，并从中寻求快乐。产卵器还插在他的屁股里，随着少年的来回扭动而挤出少许。他把你桌上的文件纸张蹭得更加凌乱了。可这时候，谁还顾得上几张纸呢？一边这样想着，你甚至帮他直接将那些多余的存在扫到地上，整张书桌都成了观赏他发情的床榻。<br/>
你一边给他手淫，一边握住产卵器抽插起来。即使不提功用，单从外形上看，这根玩具也很有意思。作为模仿触手的人造物，它的长度很近似于人类的阴茎，尺寸适中，其上分布的突起可以为使用者制造更多的快乐。<br/>
可怜的小鹦鹉立刻被这快感摄住了。肠道深处堆着的卵依旧令他感到胀痛，甚至还因为抽送而进得更深。可阴茎与前列腺传来的酥麻触感却也同样真实，甚至将要漫过更上方的痛苦了。他不知道该怎样表达，你从未教过他思考，他学到的所有词语与想法，都只为满足你的愿望而存在。他只能轻轻地蹬腿，无助地哽咽，以近似婴儿的原始姿态向你传递他的困惑。<br/>
你没有让他忍耐太久。很快，产卵器快速地从他身体里抽了出来，四根钝刺牵出细细的银丝，凹凸不平的表面蹭过穴口，为他带来最后的满足。他立刻松了口气，感激地抖了抖翅膀。<br/>
“知道该做什么吗？”<br/>
你捏了捏他的龟头，男孩被刺激得倒吸了一口气，顺从地给出了你想要的回答：“为您生蛋，主人……”说完，他又瞧了瞧你的眼睛，小声补了一句，“要爱您。”<br/>
在他说出“爱”的那一瞬间，他的神情仿佛陷入某种空茫之中，显得既纯情又天真，几乎令你忘记他正在经受的亵玩和他放荡而成熟的身体。仿佛他并不属于任何人，也没有因调教而失去他的灵魂。<br/>
你喜欢听他说“爱你”，却又害怕听他说“爱”。<br/>
你板着脸，没有回应他的示爱，沉默地继续着你们的游戏。小鹦鹉显得有些困惑，但仍然乖巧地服从了。他仰躺在桌子上，不知廉耻地大声呻吟着，求你再快一点，这样的表现又使得你怀疑方才恍惚间所察知的一切都是错觉。不过，这并不重要，他是你买来的宠物，是名正言顺归属于你的财产，这就足够了。<br/>
你们的游戏规则并不简单。他当然要将卵挤出身体，与此同时，也得接受来自你手掌的抚慰。只要他的身体里还有你留下的卵，他就得一直高潮，如果有一枚卵不幸融化在他身体里，他就只能等你叫停这个游戏为止，才能得到休息的许可。<br/>
你很认真地照顾着他。你抚弄他的阴茎，把玩他的阴囊，按揉他的会阴，还不时捏捏他硬起的乳头，或是用手指扫过穴口。男孩对你的温存十分受用，然而这绵绵不断的快感却妨碍着下蛋的工作。其中原因非常简单，受过许多训练的甬道总会因快感而收缩，不自觉地将卵推得更深。尽管他努力地舒张肠道，引导着身体排出异物的本能，可无论是此刻的姿势，还是过于直白的快感，都使得他一次又一次前功尽弃。<br/>
你当然察觉到这个问题了，但现在还不是时候。你打算把他先玩射一次，再让他改变姿势。于是，你一边斥责他不够努力，一边又加快了撸动柱体的速度。小鹦鹉委屈得咬紧了嘴唇，屁股却翘得更高了。明胶制成的卵被他体内的高温捂热了，碾过前列腺，缓慢地挤到穴口，将紧闭的褶皱挤开一丝缝隙，却又被汹涌而至的欢愉击溃。<br/>
“主人……主人……”他尖叫着，断断续续地拼读出唯一可用于称呼你的一串字母，在你的手心里高潮了。精液射了一手，你不大在意，从旁边抽出一张纸巾，擦了擦手掌，扶着小鹦鹉在桌子上重新跪好。<br/>
他看起来还没有从高潮的快感中恢复过来，神情呆滞，瞳孔失焦，茫然地喘息着，目光迟钝地追逐着你，一副被玩坏了的样子。但你知道，这还远远不是他的极限。当然，他也没有完成产卵的要求，但你倒不会为此而急着和他算账，只是坐回自己的椅子里，拿起先前没有看完的书。时间愈发接近昼夜交接的界限，房间里也不再那么亮堂了。你打开了一旁的落地灯，暖黄的灯光同时洒在男孩的翅膀和摊开的书页间。你一边作出阅读的样子，一边又用手包裹着少年软下去的阴茎，漫不经心地抚弄起来。<br/>
Mikele似乎还没来得及想起游戏的任务与规则，就又陷入延绵不断的快感中了。这一次，下腹的酸胀感更加明显，强调着性器官正遭受强迫的事实。他仰起头，短促地叫着，翅膀不安地抖动，看起来就像一只被囚禁在五指方寸之间的、真正的鸟。<br/>
你用余光打量着他，克制住内心那股想要在他喉咙处再留一个吻痕的冲动，决心将游戏继续下去。<br/>
你拿书脊敲了敲桌沿，震动由实木的桌面传递至他的膝盖与脚掌：“别这么磨蹭，Mikele。不要让我失望。”<br/>
他知道这句话有着怎样的分量：不要让你失望，否则他会受到很过分的教训。因此他努力地将自己从扭曲的快感中拔出来，将注意力集中于肠道内的卵。改变姿势后，一颗颗明胶凝成的球体受重力牵引，向肛口处坠落，胡乱碾压过前列腺周边的肠壁，为他带来杂乱无章的刺激。他深深地吸了一口气，压抑着体内四处蔓延的欢愉，放松肠道，试图将卵排出体外。<br/>
你没有再对他施加更多影响，因此，第一枚、第二枚卵还算轻松。小鹦鹉涨红了脸，带着一种微妙的、介于高潮与排泄之间的表情挤出了两枚圆滚滚的卵。你也让他又高潮了一次。这次，他没能射得太多，精液很是稀薄，连味道也淡了许多。你把手放到面前嗅了嗅，便全部抹在他的大腿上，还顺便捏了捏内侧的软肉，害得他几乎失去平衡，栽倒下来。<br/>
轮到第三枚卵的时候，少年仍然拼命想到满足主人的期望，可产卵的工作却陡然变得艰难起来。太多的高潮使他筋疲力竭，提不起力气；强制勃起令他下腹酸胀，稍微用力便会陷入难以忍受的疼痛；持续的快感像一针麻醉剂，将他的大脑与身体隔绝成两个维度，他的感知变得迟钝，肠道的蠕动也慢了下来。随着体内卵的数量减少，地心引力也很难再帮他把卵向下推。<br/>
少年感到疲倦。可他说不出半个有关反抗的字眼，只能一边乖乖挺腰接受主人给予的折磨，一边继续漫长的产卵。卵的圆滑弧度为他带来了许多麻烦，肠壁一次又一次推挤着，将小半个卵挤出后穴，可穴口的褶皱却不合时宜地收缩起来，使他前功尽弃。他委屈得想哭，可主人甚至连半点多余的目光都吝于施舍，他就只能吸吸鼻子，继续忍受这难捱的戏弄。<br/>
更糟糕的是，尽管经受了三次射精，可他的发情却半点也没能缓解。后穴还在不断分泌更多液体，淫液的润滑作用让卵变得更加湿滑，给他带来了不小的麻烦。一颗颗小圆球不断碾压过前列腺，却不能让他满足，只会使他感到空虚。这种来自灵魂与本能的空虚体验与身体已得到的阴茎高潮在脑海中不断冲撞，简直要撕裂他了。<br/>
当然，第三枚卵还是挤出来了。尽管产卵的速度越来越慢，可四枚沾着肠液的卵还是排了出来，被你用手帕包裹起来。<br/>
“这么喜欢给主人产卵？”<br/>
你笑着挠了挠他的下巴，用手拨弄着几颗卵。第四颗已经有些软了，被穴口挤得有些变形。<br/>
“还有两个，你能做到吗，做一个乖孩子？”<br/>
小鹦鹉没有回答你的问题。他看起来累坏了，翅膀蔫巴巴地搭在身侧，大腿内侧的肌肉不住发颤，膝盖在桌面上打滑。他想靠过来蹭蹭你，乞求你的宽宥，可你只是扶住了他的腰，又暧昧地捏了一把。<br/>
“我会努力的，主人……”<br/>
他可怜巴巴地咬了咬嘴唇，将啜泣咽回嗓子，臀部向后沉坐，试图满足你的要求。但你比他更清楚，这是一个不可能完成的任务，你要的不过是看他崩溃哭泣的模样罢了。<br/>
与此同时，你面上却作出怜悯的样子，指尖在他下腹处勾勒着你的姓氏，又绕过阴茎，划向更后面的地方。<br/>
“来，我帮帮你。”<br/>
这样说着，你的一根手指挤进了他的肠道，挤压在入口处的卵则被你顶了进去。<br/>
在情欲的灼烧之下，他的身体几乎有些发烫了。少年下意识夹紧你的食指，皱襞紧贴住指间细纹，热切地向深处吞咽。你也好心地抽送起来，为他缓解来自下腹的热痛。<br/>
很快，你找到了他的前列腺，恶意地按揉起来，另一只手也抛弃了那本半天都没有翻页的书，握住他的阴茎抚弄起来。肠穴内分泌的热液流了你一手，又顺着掌纹延伸的方向洇湿了你的袖口。<br/>
遗憾的是，你并非真的打算结束游戏，用手指满足你的小鹦鹉。喂养的食物太充足，会让他变懒的。就在他即将高潮的时候，你把指头抽出来了。他睁开迷蒙的眼睛望着你，而你无辜地笑了笑，把满手的体液蹭在他胸上。<br/>
“不，主人……求您……”<br/>
听到他的抗议，你陡然冷淡下来，捏住他的阴茎不轻不重地掐了一把。小鹦鹉立刻疼得掉了眼泪。<br/>
“记得吗？不好好做游戏的坏孩子，会被惩罚的。”<br/>
像是要保护自己似的，少年的翅膀向前拢了拢，肩膀内缩。他的阴茎已经软了下去。你的威胁似乎勾起了某些并不愉快的回忆，他浑身发抖起来，却不敢再做出任何拒绝的姿态，只是咬着嘴唇，拼命睁大眼睛，仰起头，想要掩饰眼角溢出的泪。<br/>
“是的，先生……先生。”<br/>
他总是想做一个乖孩子。<br/>
“嘘……没关系的。”<br/>
你安抚地摩挲他的胸部，拨弄着漂亮的装饰物。这枚乳环做成了月桂花冠的模样，银色的枝条串连起翠绿的叶片，匠人的手艺很好，细细打量间，叶脉纹理纤毫毕现，接近乳尖的位置缀了一串细碎的花。你的小鸟轻声啜泣着，乖乖挺起了胸口，腹部紧绷，显然正在为你努力生蛋。<br/>
于是，你笑起来，手心贴上他的腹部，手掌稍微用力，感受他身体内异物的移动。他的肉体已经太过疲惫，卵在体内停留的时间过久，也濒于融化了。尽管他拼命想要完成你的愿望，可这最后两枚卵并不那么容易挤出来。肠道所容纳的球体沿着你的指缝缓慢地向下滑动，突起感愈发微弱，随肠壁的蠕动与挤压而时隐时现，令你想到跳动的心脏。<br/>
正如你所预料的那样，他最终落入了你的陷阱。第五枚卵滑出穴口的时候，已经融得不成样子，而第六枚卵则干脆在他身体里融化为一滩乳白色的浊液。<br/>
你没有发怒，只是静静地看着他。而他躲开了审视的目光，像一只暴风雨中的雀鸟似的，怯怯地将面庞完全埋进翅膀内侧的绒羽中，逃避即将到来的审判。当你的指尖碰到他额前垂下的一缕发丝，他轻轻地颤抖起来，抬起了头。<br/>
“主人……对不起……”<br/>
他的头发像绵羊一样卷曲着，大部分呈现出漂染过的浅金色，发根则是栗色的。你经常任由他的头发褪到两色间杂的地步，看着那点光泽慢慢流逝，将他还原成近乎Michele的样子，再把他染出你想要的发色，反正他永远都是你的所有物。<br/>
Michele，那是他本来的名字。<br/>
你继续抚摸着，指尖由额头滑向眉梢、颧骨，最终捏住他的下巴。<br/>
“不要害怕，没关系的，Mikele，这只是个游戏。”<br/>
尽管你这样说着，可他一点都没放松下来。没有人类的双手，使得少年无法抱住你的手臂作更哀切的祈求，他只是可怜巴巴地挤出几滴泪，啾鸣着，想凑过来吻你的脸。他的泪浸润了你指甲的缝隙，像一场不期而遇的雨。<br/>
你叹了口气，托起他的屁股，扶着他的后腰，像抱一个孩子那样，把他抱了起来。他的侧脸压在你肩上，柔软的羽毛紧贴你的胸口，热得难受。<br/>
“您会原谅我吗，主人？”<br/>
“是的，只要你足够听话，Mikele。”<br/>
你这样回答了他的问题，把他放到沙发上。他顺从地离开你的怀抱，盯着你隆起的胯部看了一眼，趴跪下去，高高翘起屁股，翅膀向两边张开，面颊埋进沙发坐垫与靠背的夹缝之间，试图隐藏起眼底的羞怯。<br/>
“求您操我，主人。”<br/>
他永远知道该怎样恰到好处地讨好你，只需用一点小伎俩，让你明白他有多么依赖你。<br/>
你说不出任何表示拒绝的字眼。你喜欢听他用颤抖的、畏怯的声音称呼你，喜欢他将自己全盘向你敞开。而且，此刻他看起来已经湿透了，几乎要被情热折磨得喘不上气，他光滑的背部皮肤沁出细细的汗，穴口因充血而愈发显得粉嫩，阴茎却还是软绵绵地垂着，因先前的过度使用而难以勃起。<br/>
比起玩弄他来说，或许是时候将你的欲望摆到更优先的位置了。你对着小鹦鹉的屁股重重拍了一巴掌，激起他惊讶的痛呼。<br/>
“小婊子。”<br/>
你骂了他一句，解开自己的裤子，掰开两瓣臀肉，狠狠顶了进去。<br/>
他的身体简直像一滩融化的奶油。你从未让他等待得这样久，也就没有尝到过这样湿热的腔穴。他的肠道已经得到了简单的扩张，此刻紧紧夹着你，却没有紧到难以开拓的地步。肠壁热得快要烧起来，不断分泌出黏腻的体液，穴口的褶皱也撑得平展了，箍在你的阴茎根部，本能地一张、一缩，像是还没吃够的孩子的嘴。<br/>
于是，你一只手扶住他的腰侧，一只手掐住他后颈，将自己埋进更深的地方，快速地抽送起来。他被你撞得往前耸动，脑袋撞在扶手上，头发蹭得乱糟糟的，翅膀无意义地扇动着，搅起一阵微弱的风。他在呻吟，但声音却被沙发厚重的皮革与海绵吸收了，沉闷得几近窒息，像落进海洋的泪。<br/>
但你还是不管不顾地操他，甚至更加用力地将他压低下去。他的肩膀与胸部都贴在沙发上，柔软的乳肉被挤压变形，而硬挺的乳尖则轻微内陷，不多时，乳环就在他乳晕边沿留下一个比齿痕更整齐的圆。你不必亲眼去看，便能想象到一切。<br/>
这样还不够。你越是深深地顶进去，越是探索他、享用他，便越是察觉到你对他一无所知。<br/>
你们深陷于同一场性爱的暴风雨之中，却又身临截然不同的境地。鸟类发情的本能主导着他的性欲，要求他向你索求，而你对他的迷恋则是毫无来由的，尽管你永远享有对他身体的一切权力，可你总觉得这样远远不够。<br/>
你明明将他调教得浅薄又天真。他不懂得人类的情感，也毫无羞耻之心，喜欢那些亮晶晶的玩意，喜欢用你随手送给他的链子装饰他的囚笼，会为了一点甜头而踏入你的陷阱，会为了讨好你而任由自己被篡改、被涂抹。可是，他表现得愈是单薄而透明，你却怀疑他有所隐藏。他能藏些什么呢？一颗廉价的玻璃弹珠，一颗脏兮兮的石头，还是一株枯死的野草？你使用各种昂贵的宝石去装饰他、掩埋他，却还是觉得不够。<br/>
你没办法理解脑子里冒出来的妄想，便索性将其抛掷一旁。少年对你的全部心思毫无察觉，他的呻吟闷在沙发隔绝出的回声区里，几乎低不可闻。你扯着他的头发，将他拉起来，咬住他的耳朵。他发出一声短促的尖叫，羽翼挨着你的胸膛，瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
“现在该说什么，Mikele？”<br/>
你的小鹦鹉看起来已经大脑过载了。欲望不断摧折他的神智，每一片羽毛都不停地颤抖着，似乎已然失去控制。他转过头，抬眼看着你，你的倒影填满他蜜糖般的眼瞳，正如你的阴茎填满他的身体。你的神态似乎冷静得可怕，却又如同浪潮一般，将他彻头彻尾地吞没了。<br/>
“谢谢您，主人……谢谢您满足我……”<br/>
完全不需要任何思考，少年便给出了你想要的答案。他的回答夹杂在一段暧昧不明的呻吟里，让你想起书房里老旧的留声机，会在整齐的乐句间插入凌乱的杂音。<br/>
你用力舔过他的耳廓，逼出更加高亢的淫叫。他看起来彻底被快感支配了，如同溺水的人正向深海沉坠，过度的快感让他没有办法运用理性思考，他的阴茎射不出任何东西，下腹胀得难受，似乎有什么要流出来了。这怪异的预感令他不由自主夹得更紧，向你索求更多。<br/>
“主人，还要……操我……顶到了……”<br/>
显然，他已经不知道自己究竟在要求什么了，而这正是你想要的。你不再钳制着他的腰部，而是一手握住他的喉咙，一手按在他腹部轻轻揉动起来。这动作看似格外有违背于你日常的行事风格，你从未关注过Mikele的性爱体验。<br/>
当然，这不是你冲昏头脑之下的温情与施舍，你也并未察觉他的任何不适表现。你只是想让他的身体完全崩溃，让他失禁。<br/>
甜蜜的小鹦鹉似乎对你的恶意一无所知，也毫不介意这双手曾怎样教训过他，亲热地贴上去，由着你对他施加一切处置。这是理所当然的，是你训练的结果，但你却无法目视他眼中炽热的依恋，只得挪开视线，将注意力集中于他可爱的耳朵，舌尖尝试着探入耳道，细细舔吻起来。<br/>
随着你的手指渐渐收紧，少年的呼吸愈发困难。他拼命喘息着，两侧肋骨剧烈地起伏，却无法获得氧气。他的肠道无比饥渴地吮吸着你的阴茎，甚至使你感受到轻微的疼痛。他的翅膀先是挣扎起来，不成章法地拍打着，想要带他逃离你的钳制，却又因意识的迷散而渐趋软弱无力，最终安静地垂在身体两侧，只是不时轻轻抽搐。他想向你求饶，嘴唇嗫喏着，却只能发出一阵嘶哑的气音。他脆弱得像河岸边的一枝苇草，仿佛随时都会被命运拨弄、折断、最终死去。<br/>
这样的Mikele让你觉得安全，而这种怪异的安全感令你悚然一惊。<br/>
最终，如你所计划的那样，你的小鹦鹉被操到失禁了。他的阴茎始终只是半硬着，尿液染脏了长沙发和昂贵的羊毛地毯，你一边在他耳边吹着下流的口哨，一边狠狠顶进去，享受愈发高热的后穴。<br/>
他很痛苦。你不需要正面观察，也可以通过发白的嘴唇与睁大的双眼得出这一结论。愚蠢的小鸟或许会以为自己要死了，他的瞳孔失去焦距，眼底升起白茫茫的雾气。从产卵那时候起，他就在哭，此刻他的眼泪几乎干涸了，你不再掐着他的脖子，而是捏住他的下巴，带着他转过头来，然后舔了舔他的眼睛。<br/>
男孩近乎消散的魂魄瞬间回归本位。他剧烈地呛咳起来，接着又被你推回沙发上挨操。你暂时地退出他的身体，让他仰躺下去，而他似乎还没理解所发生的一切，没能理解他的窒息与高潮，也没能理解你正在侵犯他这一事实。这种时刻，良好的调教要比理解力更有用。他本能地折起羽翼环抱住你，任由你压在他身上继续干他，甚至还伸出舌尖舔了舔你的嘴唇。沙发上残留的气味令人不快，你皱着眉头，一边加快了抽插的速度，想要尽快解决自己的欲望，一边模模糊糊地思考丢掉这张沙发的可行性。<br/>
如果有必要，地毯也可以换一张新的。或者，宠物也可以换一只新的。<br/>
你平静地汲取着机械的性快感，而少年则任你索取，只不时泄出两声低低的呻吟。他看起来疲惫极了，连眼睛都睁不开，双腿向两边半蜷着，对你毫不设防。<br/>
最终，你在生理层面达到高潮，射进他的肠道。小鹦鹉几乎没办法再回应你，他的翅膀勉强地动了动，羽毛轻而缓地扫过你的脊背，只激起皮肤轻微的战栗，便完全滑向一边了。<br/>
你本来是要说什么的。你好像是要斥责他弄脏了你的沙发，或者调笑他是一个婊子。但他睁开眼睛，静静地看着你，双眼蕴起柔软的水波，似乎清浅得能够窥见卵石底色，可你却无端畏怯起来，皱着眉打算将他推开，召人进来收拾残局。<br/>
你没能挣开小鹦鹉的翅膀。他那样热烈地、决绝地留住了你，双翼压制着你的肩胛骨，呈现出少有的叛逆姿态，简直像是再也不打算挪开了似的。少年的嘴唇翕张着，如同陷入迷狂的精神境地一般，发出沉重而混乱的呓语。<br/>
Mikele说：“我爱您。”</p><p>你落荒而逃。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>